Example deck
Newbie Duelist.png Arrow of Revenge.png Summon Dead.png Goblin Bomb Squad.png Goblin Shredder.png Cocoon of Evolution.png Command Hunting.png Barbarian.png Alraune.png Betrayal.png Hellhound.png Magician-Masked Field.png This is just an example of a deck. But it's already tested and it can make 9 straight win in arena! # table of contents # table of contents # table of contents # table of contents # table of contents 1. The Cards Newbie Duelist: Why? You need a card that low resource for opening Arrow of Revenge: Why? It can be used for many purpose, for example: kill opponent if they have only 1-3 blood left. Summon Dead: Why? You need a card that can open your battle if you didn't get the other resources. Goblin Bomb Squad: Why? There are many purpose for this card, for example: open battle using gold resource, or the other purpose is: kill enemy creature that has much blood in their. I mean this purpose because Goblin bomb squad can deals more than 10 damage at level 1 and more than 15 damage at level 3 if it used correctly Goblin Shredder: Why? It can kill your enemy in the early game, or even better, it can kill a big enemy if the enemy is nature camp Cocoon of Evolution: Why? It can warp your opponent so they can't attack, it can warp your opponent so they only have 7 health (make it easy to kill enemy). While in the other hand, you can use this card to make your creature stronger. Command Hunting: Why? I thought this is already clear, you can use this card for killing a big enemy or you can open your ways of your creature damage so your opponent get damaged directly. Barbarian: Why? This is a terrible card that can make your opponent scare. This is because the health and attack this card have, while on the other hand, if the health of this card is 6 or lower, it can +2 this card attack every turn. Alraune: Why? This card can make many vine (1 at level 1-2 and 2 at level 3) while on the other hand, this card attack and health is big, her vine attack and health is big too. Betrayal: Why? This card is very good for defense purpose and last attack for kill your opponent. You can make your opponent creature betray his master (your opponent), so it like backfire for your opponent. Hellhound: Why? It can deal damage (3 at level 1, 4 at level 2, and 5 at level 3) to each of your opponent creature. This card have a big attack and big health to, while the resource is not so much. But, I suggest do not waste this card too much or you will regret your choice. Magician:Masked Field: Why? This card can summon 1 more helper/partner for you, that is: Anna. Well, nothing I can say about Anna, I mean, her attack and health already big, on the other hand, if magician:masked field still alive when Anna dies, Anna can be resurrected again. 2. How to Play It depends on the each person how they will using this deck, but if it's me, I will use Newbie Duelist or Summon Dead or Goblin Bomb Squad for my opening (depend on the resource I got). After that, I will summon one of them in the 2nd round. In the 3rd round, I will summon Barbarian or Alraune (depend on the resource I got). More than that depend to yourself, I myself will change strategy to summon for 4th round, it is depend on the situation. 3. Tips & Tricks - Do not think for the use of Goblin Bomb Squad, after all, the resource needed for this card is low (if this card die at early game, you can revive your card, and then use this card again. - The best time to summon Newbie Duelist is when you at level 1, because it will increase Newbie Duelist attack and health by 2. - Arrow of Revenge is not a card that you use for opening, this is a card to kill your opponent at late game. - Goblin Shredder is the best option for nature enemy. - Use betrayal wisely, after all, that is the key for this deck. - Magician: Masked Field and Alraune can be used to fill your emptiness of battlefield. - Use your Cocoon of Evolution wisely, it can be used to kill big enemy easily. This deck only can be used for 9 straight win in my case, but if you found the best card to change card in this deck (so it can be more good and can make more straight win than when I use this deck) you can comment in the comment field below. Category:Deck